Desperate Soul
by holdingoutforapiratehero
Summary: CS drabble. Killian rescues Emma when she is trapped in a cave of ice, her life hanging in the balance. Set during episode 4.02 "White Out".


_Summary: CS drabble. Killian rescues Emma when she is trapped in a cave of ice, her life hanging in the balance. Set during episode 4.02 "White Out". _

_AN: I know this won't happen but I still enjoyed writing it. This is set during episode 4.02 "White Out". _

**Desperate Soul**

It took them a little over half an hour to assemble the dwarves at the edge of town.

Killian stood helplessly aside next to David, his to his face as he watched the dwarves hammer away at the cavern of ice with their pick axes. "Can't you go any faster?" He asked shrilly, his voice strained and desperate, on the verge of break down.

"We're going as fast as we can!" Grumpy bit back a retort with the roll of his eyes, his pick axe stilling momentarily.

Killian snarled low in his throat, his eyes narrowing and his voice crackled abruptly, "she's dying!"

Grumpy gave him a look of mild annoyance that said, "let me do my job." But Killian wasn't having any of it.

He stormed towards him, his hand wrapping itself around his as he pulled him off his feet and against the cave of ice and he could feel David's hand on his shoulder trying to pry him off of the dwarf. "Work faster!" He growled, Grumpy's head meeting the ice.

"Killian please-" David tried to reason with him, "this isn't helping…"

"If she dies, _you _die." He asserted, dropping releasing Grumpy to the ground, sputtering and coughing, his hand clutching his throat. "Perhaps you lack the proper motivation." He drawled, picking up Grumpy's abandoned pick axe and steeled himself before ceaselessly slashing away at the ice like a mad man.

A series of grunts and groans edged from his throat, sweat running down his face with the exertion, the muscles in his back strained and sore but he continued to hold on for her.

"_Killian…_" David's voice echoed to his ears, a voice filled with concern.

"Do you want to help me mate are you going to just stand there?" He barked, his pick axe slowing.

"Killian, the dwarves are doing all they can and I'm just as frightened as you are."

"You have an odd way of showing it." He murmured gruffly, wiping his mouth on his leather sleeve.

Killian turned back towards David, his eyes red with unshed tears and a look of utter determination on his face, the face of a pirate, "she's in there and you are doing _NOTHING_!" He screamed before swinging himself back around, the axe meeting the ice hard that sent it cracking.

"_Emma!" _He shouted for her, his voice hoarse and raw with emotion as he hacked away where the ice was at its weakest, shards falling down around him as the dwarves picked up the pace.

Killian threw the pick axe down, sliding across the snow and ice as the ice cloud thinned and he took off in a run, David following closely behind him.

His heart dropped when he found Emma, curled up into herself on the ground, her body completely still, his eyes meeting Elsa's, who backed up against a wall of ice. He dropped to his knees in front of her, seizing her in his arms, her body limp and cold in his arms.

He rocked her body back and forth, his face against hers as his tears melted into her cold skin. "_Please Emma… please." _He begged and pleaded, his voice heavy, the voice of a broken man. "Come back to me sweetheart… _please, come back to me_."

Killian looked up to David, tears streaming down the man's face and David nodded with his chin, his heart thundering in his chest.

Killian cupped her face, brushing back a few strands of her hair before lowering his warm lips to her purple lifeless cold ones.

He felt a rush of magic pulsing out from where their lips joined and the cave rumbled and shook, the ice breaking apart.

Emma's eyes fluttered open, a dazed look in her eyes and her face softened, a smile creeping on her lips at the sight of her pirate above her.

"Killian! We have to go!" David exclaimed, seizing Elsa's arm and making a run for it as the walls began to crumble around them.

"Must I always be a deprived of a dashing rescue?" Killian whined, taking Emma in his arms and lifting her off the ground, cradling her in his arms. "Hold on tight love." He instructed, breaking into a run as Emma tucked herself into his warmth.

"You saved me." She said faintly.

"When are you going to understand Swan? I'd go to the ends of the world or time for you."


End file.
